For You
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Continuation of the Hannily kitchen scene from 5x20 with my own little twist at the end


**Hannily feels are through the roof after last night's episode! So, of course I had to get them out and write a little continuation of that kitchen scene, naturally with my own twist (;**

**God, I just want them to be together on the show! They would be beyond perfect. Emily would literally do **_**anything**_** for Hanna, that much is already canon. Now we just need the ship to be.**

**Anyway, here goes nothing...**

**-x-x-x-**

The fact that Talia and I just broke-up... whatever it was we had. I'm not even sure we were official or anything... doesn't matter to me in the least bit right now. I just need to get to Hanna. That bitch of a pageant coach just crushed her heart, getting rid of any hope she had of paying for college. My best friend needs me, that's all that matters to me right now.

I storm into the Marin kitchen and see Hanna at the fridge, pulling out a couple slices of pizza to help cope with her disappointment and hurt.

"Didn't you hear me calling you in front of the school?" I demand as I sit next to her at the island. "Hanna, that woman is not a coach. I don't care how many beauty pageants she's won, she's an ugly person."

At that moment, Mrs. Marin comes into the kitchen, "Hey girls. Didn't hear you come in," she greets before turning her attention to Hanna. "Hanna, I spoke to your father. He doesn't know anything about the pageant or how Kate could've signed up for that room. She's not even in Pennsylvania this weekend."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Doesn't matter anyway. Thinking I could do this was asinine anyway," Hanna mutters, finally speaking for the first time since I got here.

"Says who?" her mom inquires.

"My coach," she answers sternly. She turns to face me, her expression sullen, "Who would rather be your coach."

Taking the silence as a sign that Hanna and I need to hash this out own our own, Ashley retreats upstairs saying that she was going to take a shower. As soon as she leaves the room, I focus on Hanna.

"Did you stick around long enough to hear what happened after that? I told her off, Hanna. She had no right," I explain exasperated.

Hanna's phone goes off, signaling that she got a text, so she pulls it out of her pocket. She lets out a frustrated scoff, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Who's it from?"

Hanna forcefully puts her phone down on the island and pushes it towards me. I give her a confused glance before picking it up and reading the text. _Of course it's from A. I should've known._ What I didn't expect was a snide comment about Hanna not having to worry about Kate winning the pageant because she's already won Mr. Marin's heart.

"Oh my God, did A put Kate's name on the sign-up sheet?"

"A's sitting in jail, Emily! Mike did this. And Alison's gonna use whoever she can to keep us here forever. And guess what... it worked, I'm not doing the pageant," Hanna trails off at the end.

Overcome with the compulsive need to help and protect Hanna, I respond fiercely," Well I am. _For you._ I know how much you need that money and I swear I will win that prize for you."

"Emily, stop," Hanna sighs. "A's just gonna come after you too."

"A can come after me any day of the week, anywhere. That's not going to stop me from helping someone I love," I answer, looking Hanna dead in the eye. I can see the pain and exhaustion of the day building up in her eyes as they tear up.

"Emily... you don't have to do this. I can't ask you too. It's too much, I don't know how I'll-," she tries to talk me out of it but I cut her off.

"Hanna, I'm _going_ to do this. I'm not going to change my mind. I know how hard you've worked for this. It amazes me that you actually did it, believe me, but now that I know you've actually done it, gotten into these amazing schools, and seeing how bad you want it, I'm not going to just sit back and do nothing when it's getting ripped out of your hands. You've got such a bright future ahead of you, and I can't let you lose that!"

My rant is cut short when Hanna throws herself off her seat and into the gap between my legs, pressing tightly against me as her hands hold my cheeks hostage and she kisses me firmly. I don't know where that came from, but I'm surely not going to complain about it. I grip her hips firmly as I start to kiss her back. We stay like that for maybe five minutes, lips and teeth tugging on each other's lips and tongues battling in each other's mouths, before we finally pull back breathless.

"What was that?" I ask softly with a small grin creeping on my face.

"Thank you," Hanna whispers, as if speaking any louder will break the bubble we're in. "Thank you for always being there for me. For always believing in me. For doing this. Just... for everything. You are truly amazing, Emily Fields.. and I'm so happy you're in my life. I love you, Em" she finishes as she locks her baby blue eyes with my dark brown ones.

"I love you too, Hanna. And just know that I will _always_ be here when you need me. I'll always be your support system, your shoulder to cry on, your ear to vent to, the one to crack a terrible joke when you need a laugh, the one you can _always_ count on no matter what."

**-x-x-x-**

**Just a short one to get my feels out, but I hope you enjoyed. **

**I will be posting the first chapter of my new multichapter fic "It'll Always Be You" on Saturday and I'm so excited for you to read it! Have a great rest of your week. To everyone who got hit with this snow storm on the East Coast, like me, stay safe! **

**Love you all!**


End file.
